Breathe
by Heart-Crossed
Summary: Set during Valentines Day fire. Features Carly being a real friend to Jason...a jealous/crazy Lucky...Sainted Wicked Sarah...and pure Liason chaos. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

**BREATHE**

Heart pounding in her chest, Elizabeth Webber snatches her cellphone, needing desperately to call anyone that could help. The fire department, yeah, that's the people that any sane person would call when there's a fire. They could help. They can put out the fire.

"Come on, Sonny." she could hear Jason practically begging for his best friend and partner to come out of the burning warehouse. "Come on!"

As her mouth moved on autopilot, telling the emergency operator all the information that he needed to know, Elizabeth stared at Jason. He was growing more anxious by the second, his body telling her more than his words ever would. It wasn't even a surprise when he started running for the door.

"Jason!" she shouts, dropping her cellphone, fear gripping her tightly, prompting her to run to the door that he just ran out of. "JASON!"

He stops for a moment, meeting her eyes, practically begging her with his eyes to understand before he runs around the corner. She shouts his name a couple more times, hating that he was about to risk his life without even a second thought. She barely notices Lucky as he comes around the corner. She was too focused, too afraid, she needed to know he was okay.

"Elizabeth?" she hears Lucky call to her, but she's already heading back into the studio, snatching her cellphone off the ground to finish talking to the operator. "Hey, don't look out there. There's a fire."

"I know." she tells him, staring out the window, eyes frozen on the warehouse as she hangs up with the emergency operator. "Come on...please...please not again."

"Elizabeth...hey, I'm right here." Lucky turns her, flowers in his arms, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Its not the same like last time. I'm right here."

"But Jason isn't." she whispers, tears frozen in her eyes. "I have to go."

Running past him, Elizabeth runs as fast as her legs can take her, she had to get down there. She couldn't take it anymore. Making it to the front door of her apartment building, Elizabeth pushes past the onslaught of people that have gathered to witness the burning of one of Sonny's warehouses. She was about to finally hit the police barrier when two strong arms stopped her.

"You shouldn't be down here." Francis tells her seriously, forcing her to stop squirming. "Its not safe here."

"He's in there." she pleads with him to understand. "I can't just wait in my studio...please...I have to be here."

"I'll watch out for her." Johnny voices from behind his friend. "Its only right, man."

"Fine." Francis steps aside. "But you don't get anywhere near the building, understand me?"

"I promise." she agrees without hesitation. "I just have to be here."

"Come on." Johnny slips his hand into hers, guiding her past the barrier where there weren't anyone guarding it. "He'll make it out, Liz."

"I'll believe that when I see him for myself." she counters, following him over to where Carly was standing, her eyes frozen on the destructive power of the flames.

The flames clashed against the midnight blue sky, the sounds of sirens blaring through the air, fire fighters demanding that people stayed back. Everything that should keep her focus, but none of them register to either her or Carly.

Both personally invested in the men that have found themselves trapped inside. The only thing that registered past her focus was Johnny's reassuring hands on her shoulders, both holding her back and giving her whatever strength he could lend.

"Lucky, I'm only going to warn you one more time." Mac Scorpio says sternly, glaring at him. "Stay back! The fire is out of control and I cannot afford having anymore civilians past the border."

"Elizabeth's in there, Mac!" Lucky urges him to understand. "She's right there! She's next to Carly."

Marcus Taggert turned around sharply to find that Elizabeth had indeed found a way past the barriers and into the blocked off zone. His first instinct is to get over to the young woman and tell her to leave the premises, but Mac holds him back before turning to Lucky.

"I'll handle Elizabeth, but you will not pass this border." Mac states firmly, pointing at him sternly. "Don't test me right now, Lucky, because I will have you arrested. You understand me?"

"Yeah, Mac." Lucky concedes. "I got it."

"Get one of the men to keep an eye on him then do a perimeter check." Mac orders Taggert before walking over to Elizabeth and Carly. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"She's with me." Johnny steps up to defend. "She's not causing any trouble, Mac."

"This fire can get further out of control without any sign of doing so...its too dangerous in here." Mac states, forcing himself to not be affected by the pain that is burning vibrantly through Elizabeth's eyes. "She can't be here."

"He's in there." she whispers, but can still be heard. Her voice completely broken as her eyes turn to Mac. "He's in there...I can't leave."

"Its too dangerous, Elizabeth." Mac insists, trying to break through to her, to get her to understand. "I just need you to get past to border, back to where its safe."

"I can't leave." she turns away from Mac to stare at the fire, directly into the mouth of the building. "I won't."

"Please, don't force my hand." Mac pleads, looking at her intently. "I will arrest you if I have to."

"Try it." Elizabeth dares him, not even glancing at him. "I'd love to see you try."

"Leave her alone!" Carly finally speaks up, tears soaking her faces as she walks over to stand beside Elizabeth when Mac goes for his cuffs. "While you're wasting your time focusing on the bystanders, Jason and Sonny are at the center of your so called danger! Focus on the people inside the fire! Just because you don't care about them, it doesn't mean that they don't have people that love them! Get them out of there, now!"

"I'll keep her safe, Mac." Johnny steps up, standing in front of both women. "They both need to be here...please."

"Fine." Mac drops his hands back to his side. "But they are your responsibility. Anything happens to them, its on your head."

"_Don't I know it_." Johnny thought to himself when Mac turned his back on them and walked off. "_And both men that would kill me are now fighting for their lives._"

Retaking his place behind Elizabeth, Johnny places his hands on her shoulders, supporting her the best he could. Now standing side by side, Carly and Elizabeth stare into the mouth of the fire, praying to all that's holy that the two men they loved made it out alive.

When the fire grew hotter and higher, both women instinctively took hold of each other's hands, surprising Johnny to his core. Realizing what they had done, they glance at each other for a moment, wondering who would pull away first, but neither doing so. A slight smile exchanged, their gazes revert back to the fire. Willing their men to walk out of the fire.

Out of nowhere the support beam, holding the doorway up, comes crashing down, sending a shocking pain to surge through both women. Johnny felt them jerk forward, forcing him to hold them back, gesturing for Francis to come over and help him.

With Carly in Francis's arms and Elizabeth in Johnny's, both men support the two women as their tears fall faster and harder, Carly's cries ringing out for all to hear. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, Jason comes trudging out of the fire supporting Sonny's weary body. Immediately, Carly pushes out of Francis's embrace to take Sonny into her arms, crying harder as she clung to him.

Still in Johnny's hold, Elizabeth watches Jason fall to his knees once he's no longer supporting Sonny's weight. For a moment they stare into each other's eyes before Johnny's hold slowly drops from her body and pushes her into action. Walking over to him, she kneels down and helps him back onto his feet, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she clings to him, shutting her eyes as she thanks the heavens above for returning him to her in one piece. As the medics try to examine both Sonny and Jason, both men send them away with an angered tone, returning their focuses to the women before them.

"How could you do that?!" Elizabeth practically shouts at him once her heart slowed down enough. "You know how I feel about fires! How could you do that to me?!"

"I'm sorry." he says softly, not even fighting her on it, slowly wrapping his arms around her as she broke down in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't lose you." she whispers against his chest. "I can't lose you, you hear me? I just can't."

"You're not going to lose me." he promises her. "You're not going to lose me."

"I better not." she states firmly, shutting her eyes once again. "Because you won't like me if I do."

"Only you would threaten to hurt a guy after he's already dead." he goes for light humor, stroking her hair softly. "Its over now...everything's gonna be okay."

"I don't care that you two don't like it, you need to be checked out." Mac addresses Jason and Sonny, who both look at him like he's lost his mind.

"Carly used to be a nurse." Sonny says simply. "I'll be fine."

"I hate hospitals." Jason says plainly, leaning on Elizabeth for support.

"You two have got to be the most stubbornest people I've ever met." Mac groans, waving away the medics.

"Not true." Carly counters, securing her hold on Sonny. "Now, if its okay with you, I'm gonna take my husband home."

"Go ahead." Mac sighs, stepping aside. "Don't say I didn't try."

"Dully noted." Carly says simply, turning to Jason. "You need a ride?"

Glancing at Elizabeth, he turns back to Carly. "I'll be fine." he says reassuringly. "Get him home and take care of him."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice." Carly smiles slightly, walking off with her husband to do as her best friend instructed. For once, without argument.

"Come on." Elizabeth says softly, securing her hold on Jason. "Lets get out of here."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice." Jason mimics Carly's words, trying anything to get the smile back on her face, smirking slightly when it works.

"Funny." she mutters before keeping her hold on him and walking him past the crowd.

While both men are escorted away from the destruction by their women, Johnny and Francis stay behind, staring at the pile of rubble and debris, knowing their work was cut out for them in the morning. In the state the building is in, both men couldn't help but make the sign of the cross as they stared at it. It was nothing short of a miracle that both their bosses made it out of there alive.

"Bet you're glad this isn't the main warehouse." Johnny comments, standing beside his friend.

"Damn straight." Francis agrees, knowing what kind of hell they'd be in if it was the main warehouse. It wouldn't be in anyone's best interest if the explosion was there. "Well, lets get to work."

Getting back into the studio, neither of them notice Lucky standing down the hall, watching them as Elizabeth helps Jason into the small studio. He waits until they are inside before he walks off, down the stairs, and out into the town. The smell of burning debris plagues the air as he trudges his way back to his apartment. Promising that this wasn't the end of it. Not by a long shot.

"Elizabeth..." he tries, but he couldn't bring himself to actually voice to words.

"Not tonight." Elizabeth says softly, sitting him down on the couch before wringing out the wash rag in the bowl of water before slowly wiping off the ashes from his face. "Tonight we're going to be thankful that you didn't die in that fire...everything else can wait for morning, okay?"

"Okay." he whispers, his eyes shutting as she wipes his face gently, his hands sliding up to rest on her waist. "Some Valentine's, huh?"

"Its a stupid holiday anyway." she mutters, dipping the rag in the bowl before continuing her task. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Good to know." he finds himself saying, prompting her to stop what she was doing.

"I care about you, Jason." she says seriously. "You know that."

"I know." he says softly after opening his eyes to look at her. "Sometimes, I guess, I just need to hear it."

"What about you?" she counters, eyeing him intently. "Do you care about me?"

"You know I do." he says wholeheartedly. "There's no word for what I feel for you...I doubt there ever will be."

"Good to know."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

Standing by the window with a cup of hot cocoa, Elizabeth stares out at the warehouse that has been burnt to the ground. Sleep had been far from her grasp last night, so many thoughts running through her head, making it completely impossible to get any peace of mind long enough to sleep.

It wasn't lost on her that she had pretty much set in motion the very end of her relationship with Lucky. She had been so concerned with Jason that she hadn't truly realized what she had said to Lucky, until now. He had told her it wasn't like last time, but for her it was exactly like last time. Someone she loved was caught in a burning fire, her heart hanging in the balance as she waited for the truth that would either make or break her.

The only difference, one that obviously started something that couldn't be undone, it wasn't Lucky in the fire. It was Jason. After so many inner debates, she had finally gotten her answer. She wasn't sure when it happened or how, but she loves Jason and she couldn't bear to lose him. Even if it meant losing Lucky.

In a way, Elizabeth is losing someone because of that fire and she honestly didn't know how to feel about it. For as long as she can remember, her love for Lucky was strong and vibrant, a never ending kind of love. Yet, somehow, the love she had felt has come to an end and its only a matter of time before she faces Lucky and puts an end to their relationship for good.

"Hey." Jason's soft voice speaks from behind her, causing her to smile slightly when he places one hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she replies, setting down the cup before turning to him. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." he says simply, looking at her intently, obviously trying to read her mood. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much." she admits, sighing softly. "Had a lot on my mind."

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asks, feeling bad for having slept through the night. "I would have stayed up with you."

"You looked so peaceful." she says fondly, having watched him for a while after he fell asleep. "Besides, you looked like you needed a good night's sleep."

"And you don't?" he counters. "You should have woke me up."

"Fine." she smiles slightly. "Next time, I will."

"You better."

"Bossy, much?" she smirks when he arches his eyebrow, as if to say 'oh, no you didn't'. "I should get ready for work."

"And I should get going." he concedes, even though he wanted to do anything but leave her. "Thanks for letting me stay last night."

"I needed you here." she says simply, staring into his eyes. "Will I see you later?"

"Count on it."

"I will."

Grabbing his jacket from where they tossed it last night, Jason takes one last look at her before pulling open the door. A part of him had thought that last night would change things between them, that they'd somehow fall into something more than what they are, but it didn't seem like anything has really changed. Jason had been so sure that he had seen something in her eyes, something that portrayed how deeply she felt for him, but now he sees that he was only projecting.

"Jason, wait!" Elizabeth walks over to him, smiling slightly when he looks at her questioningly.

Without another word, she wraps her arms around him, prompting him to wrap his arms around her. For a long moment, the two of them don't move, simply holding each other in a warm embrace, closing their eyes for however long the hug lasts. Too soon, for his liking, Elizabeth pulls away, but not before placing a soft lingering kiss on his cheek.

"See you soon." she whispers before pulling away. "And be safe."

"See you soon." he replies before walking out of the studio, waiting for the door to shut behind him before he turns around and touches on hand to the door. Maybe things really have changed between them.

He could be reaching and nothing had changed, but - for the first time since he got back - he's finally got a sliver of hope. Something he didn't have before the fire, something he's hoping will continue to grow as time goes by. For as long as he has some form of hope where Elizabeth is concerned, Jason is willing to wait and be patient.

"You look happy." Francis comments when Jason walks down the steps.

"I'll be back later." Jason says simply, not even bothering to comment or deny it. "Make sure the guys search the rubble for anything that wasn't destroyed in the fire. Then have them start loading the trucks with the debris."

"Already got them started." Francis counters, shrugging his shoulders. "You know that we can handle it if you want to spend your day with her."

"I'll be back later." Jason gives as his reply before walking up the opposite staircase and heading to his apartment.

After watching Jason and Francis talk, Elizabeth decides that its past the time for her to get ready and gathers her things. Just because she had the shock of her lifetime last night, it didn't mean that her shift at the diner will wait for her to come to terms with it. She made a promise to Emily to cover for her and she didn't feel like going back on that. So, without further delay, Elizabeth sets out to face her day. Hopefully, without a confrontation with Lucky until after the lunch rush.

"Morning, Liz." Tammy greets her when she walks into the diner. "I heard Emily asked you to cover for her."

"Customers wait for no one." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Bobbie come in, yet?"

"Nope." Tammy shakes her head, handing over an apron and order booklet. "Not coming in today. Something about Lucas coming down with a slight fever, I think."

"Oh." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Okay, well, can I get the pot of coffee?"

"Is it just me or are you glowing?" Tammy questioned curiously, something about Elizabeth was definitely different.

"Its you." Elizabeth says before walking off to refill coffee cups around the diner.

For an hour or so, Elizabeth had thought that fate was on her side and Lucky wouldn't be coming into the diner that morning, but of course it didn't last for very long. The look in his eyes, as he walked downstairs and crossed the room to her, told Elizabeth all she needed to know. He didn't forget what had happened the previous day and he obviously understood the weight of what she had said to him.

"Can we not do this right now?" Elizabeth pulls him to the side, seriously not needing for the world to know all about her personal life.

"Why? Afraid to tell the world that you're in love with Jason Morgan the mob enforcer?" Lucky raised his voice, making sure everyone heard him. "Well, too bad!"

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth looked at him intently. "I get that you're angry..."

"No...you don't get the half of it!" Lucky snaps, glaring at her. "You go around pretending like you're still in love with me when, really, all you were waiting for was the opportunity to screw Morgan!"

"That's enough!" Elizabeth snaps, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the diner. "You have no right humiliating me, Lucky! Jason and I are just friends...nothing has happened to change that yet."

"Yet, being the operative word, right?!" Lucky shakes his head. "I can't believe you! You act like you're this great girl, but really you're just like any other mob groupie! Hell, you're just like Carly! I guess, I better warn cousin Carly because, knowing you, if it doesn't work out with Jason, she's gonna have to keep an eye on Sonny or you'll just go after him, too!"

"Screw you!" Elizabeth glares at him, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth. "I admit I was wrong for what I did and said yesterday, but you have no right attacking me like this!"

"How did you expect me to react?" Lucky counters, give her a look that could possibly kill. "Just like last time...you're nothing but a pathetic slut and you know it!"

"Walk away." Jason's voice says from behind Lucky, causing both of them to take notice of him standing there. "Now."

"Oh, look, right on time." Lucky scoffs, looking between the two of them. "Always the savior, huh, Morgan?"

"Walk away, Lucky." Jason states through gritted teeth. "Now."

"This isn't over." Lucky threatens, turning his focus to Elizabeth. "Not by a long shot!"

Watching as he walked off, Jason swore to keep an eye on the kid, knowing that his threat was just as serious as any of his enemies. For now, though, his main priority is making sure that Elizabeth was okay. He wasn't sure what happened between the two, but he's absolutely certain that it had everything to do with him.

"You okay?" he asks carefully, seeing the tears frozen in her eyes.

"I don't know who that was, but that wasn't my Lucky." Elizabeth shakes her head, finally turning away from the direction that Lucky had left and facing Jason completely. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize for him." Jason says firmly. "He had no right attacking you like that."

"I know." she agrees, taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. There's no going back."

"Wanna tell me about it?" Jason questions, gesturing to the empty table. "You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

"He's angry because of what I said yesterday." Elizabeth concedes, sitting down across from Jason. "I was so worried about you that I just didn't have the sense to filter what I said."

"What did you say?"

"I was staring out at the fire when I prayed for it to not be like last time." Elizabeth explains, seeing confusion in his eyes. "Lucky told me that it wasn't like last time because he was there, but..."

"But, what?"

"I told him that you weren't." Elizabeth says softly. "And then I ran out of my studio and down to where you saw me...I couldn't even begin to explain why...I just knew I had to be there."

"So...when you said that you didn't want it to be like last time...you meant..." he looked at her, trying to figure out exactly what she meant. "You meant you didn't want me to die like you thought Lucky did?"

"I didn't want to lose someone I love...like last time." Elizabeth watches his reaction to her words, obviously he couldn't process what she had just said.

"Someone you love." he says carefully. "Me?"

"I'm definitely not talking about Sonny." she counters. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just..." he shakes his head, trying to wrap his head around the fact that she just said she loves him. "What now?"

"Now I go back to work." she says, rising to her feet. "And you can think about what you want...and how you feel."

"What time do you get off?" Jason questions, rising to his feet, moving to stand in front of her.

"Five o'clock."

"Feel up for a ride?" Jason looks at her intently. "We can talk then."

"Okay." she agrees, smiling slightly. "See you then."

"Count on it."

"I will."

Leaning in, Jason places a soft lingering kiss on her forehead before walking off, completely forgetting about the coffee he had gone there to get. Knowing that Elizabeth loves him, suffice to say that coffee was the absolute last thing on his mind at the moment.

"You okay?" Francis asks him when he gets back to the burnt warehouse.

"I'm fine." he says simply, glancing at the wreckage. "Lets get to work."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

The sky zoomed by overhead as the town fell away around them, going fast was definitely their favorite thing to do and they both relished in the fact that they could do it together. For Jason, seeing the wind was something he could only do with her. For Elizabeth, being free was something she could only do with Jason. Both things that they both craved for in their own right.

While Elizabeth enjoyed the ride, much like she always did, Jason's mind was focused and thinking up the right way to say what needed to be said. In all his life, it was no secret that Jason sucked in regard to putting his heart into words, but he really wants to do it right tonight. For the first time in his short life, Jason actually wants to say the right thing and finally be able to put his heart into words.

Speeding up as they come to the winding road, Jason smiles slightly at the sound of her screams that blended well into her laughter. It was moments like these, when she's being completely herself, completely free, that Jason wanted to etch into his mind and make it last forever. Thankfully, for him, he has a really good memory for things that truly mattered.

Getting to Vista Point, he shuts off the engine and kicks the bike stand down, helping her off the bike once he was finished. For a moment, as she stands beside the bike, waiting for him to dismount it, Jason just stares into her beautiful blue eyes. Within them he found something he had never really seen before. In her eyes he found an indescribable amount of trust and devotion.

Taking her outstretched hand as his cue to get off the bike, Jason dismounts it and follows her over to sit on the wooden bench, noticing that the sun was just about to set. Talk about perfect timing. Though he wasn't much for setting the mood, he had to admit that things were pretty much playing in his favor so far tonight.

Sitting together on the bench, Jason slings one arm across the back of her, smiling slightly when she nestles in beside him. Together they watch the sun setting over the horizon, knowing that soon they'd have to talk about everything and hoping that the words come out the way they are meant to.

"I cannot believe her!" Lucky shouted, pacing back and forth in the small diner. "I cannot believe how ungrateful she is!"

"Who are you talking about, Lucky?" Emily looks at him, confused by his sudden out burst, looking at Zander for help, only to watch him shrug in confusion.

"Elizabeth!" Lucky snaps, turning to glare at Emily. "She left me for your stupid brother! For your stupid, pathetic, gangster brother!"

"Watch your mouth!" Zander finally steps forward, blocking Emily from Lucky. "I don't care if you've just been dumped. Get in her face again and that'll be the least of your worries."

"Ha! Why am I not surprised?" Lucky scoffs, looking between Emily and Zander. "You're just like them!"

"Excuse me?" Zander says through gritted teeth. "We're like who?"

"Them!" Lucky snaps, turning on his heel, anger seething through him. "Jason and Elizabeth! You're both just like them! Hell, you're just like him!"

Zander was almost certain that he meant it as an insult, but he couldn't take it that way. To be compared to Jason Morgan and told that he's just like him, hell, Lucky couldn't have given him a better compliment if he tried.

"Thanks." Zander voices, watching as Lucky spins on his heels to glare at him. "Now, either lower your voice or take your problems to someone else."

"Fine!" Lucky snaps, glaring at both of them. "I'll just go find my brother."

"He's out on a date with Gia!" Emily tries to stop him from bothering Nikolas, but it was too late, he was already out the door. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Nik."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Zander says, walking over to wrap his arms around her. "You hear me? You're not responsible for Lucky."

"I know." Emily sighs, resting her head against his chest. "I just hope he doesn't find his brother...Nikolas deserves to survive a date without Lucky interrupting it."

"So do we." Zander points out, gesturing to the date they had set up. "How about we salvage whatever we have left of this date, huh?"

"Sounds perfect." she smiles, closing her eyes as his lips touch hers, glad that he had stopped whatever apology she was undoubtedly about to voice.

Its true that Lucky is her friend, one of her best, but sometimes he was just too much to handle. And, quite frankly, she wasn't sure if she could handle being the one to do it anymore. Finding out that Elizabeth had dumped Lucky, yes its a surprise, but - in hindsight - she couldn't blame her friend. Finding out about Elizabeth being with her brother, well, Emily would just have to talk to her and make sure they understood each other on that front.

"Elizabeth?" Jason finally voices, breaking the silence that has fallen over them since he picked her up from Kelly's.

"Yeah?" she says softly, turning to look at him, smiling slightly when her eyes meet his.

Jason had thought of so many ways to say it, so many ways that would work, but none of it came to mind in that moment. It was as if his mind went completely blank the moment her eyes met his, making any form of conversation completely impossible to have. A part of him wondered how she could have that kind of power over him, but a bigger part never wants it to end. He's never felt this way before and he never wants to lose that feeling.

"Jason?" she says questioningly, confused by his sudden silence, various thoughts flooding her mind as he just sat there staring into her eyes.

With no words forming in his head, Jason decides to do the only thing that he knew would express how he truly felt. Moving closer and closer, Jason waits for her to get what he was getting at before claiming her lips once her eyes slide closed.

Waiting with bated breath, Elizabeth almost stops breathing when his lips finally claim hers in a soft, loving embrace. The kiss starts off slow, simply feeling what's to be felt, expressing what words couldn't and relishing in it.

Soon, though, the kiss intensifies, passion and longing taking over and controlling the kiss as it deepens. Jason frames her delicate face in his hands as her hands go up to grip to his forearms, neither have felt anything this intense, this real.

"Does that mean you love me, too?" she says jokingly, opening her eyes slightly to look at him.

"Yeah." Jason says softly, smirking at the slight blush that spreads from her neck to her cheeks. "That means I love you, too!"

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

Pacing back and forth in her studio, Elizabeth glances between her sketch pad and her charcoal set. This had to be the hardest project thus far, an object in motion, there are just too many subjects to choose from. A falling apple, a speeding car, hell, a belly dancer...there's just too many to choose from that she couldn't even think about what to do.

Saving her from having to think much more on it, a knock sounded at the door, causing her to stop her pacing and answer it. Pulling it open, she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when her boyfriend came into view. Her boyfriend. Jason Morgan is her boyfriend. Wow, that was going to take some getting used to.

"Hey." he says softly, leaning in and claiming her lips as he snaked one arm around her waist.

"Hey." she whispers, laying her forehead against his as she tried to catch her breath, having been caught off guard by his kiss. "Everything okay with Sonny?"

"Yeah." he assures, slipping his hand into hers to guide her into the studio. "I'm all yours for the rest of the night."

"Good to know." she says softly, smiling slightly when he pushes the door shut and faces her completely. "Maybe you can help me figure out what I can sketch for my project."

"What are the guidelines for your sketch?"

"An object in motion." she admits, releasing his hand to pick up her sketch pad. "So far, all I've managed to do is give myself a headache."

"Okay..." he moves to stand behind her, placing his hands on either side of her hips. "Why don't we go for a ride? Maybe it'll help you think of what you'd want to sketch."

"I thought you'd never ask." she teases, setting the sketch pad down before turning around to face, not at all ready for how close that brought them. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Softly massaging the sides of her waist, Jason leans in as her eyes slowly close, claiming her lips once he's sure she's ready for him. After wanting to do it for so long, now knowing he had the right to, Jason wanted to take every last opportunity to kiss her. Relishing in the way she felt in his arms, the way she fit so perfectly, the way she made him feel and the way it just felt so right.

Stopping the kiss before it got too out of hand, Jason slips his hand in hers before guiding her out of the studio, and down to his bike near the docks. Handing the helmet to her, Jason looks at her confusedly when she shakes her head. Of course, he couldn't help but laugh softly when she says that she wants to be daring like him and go without the helmet.

In response, Jason simply pulls her closer before securing the helmet on her head, smirking when she pretends to be mad and pouts. After kissing her softly, Jason straddles the bike and waits for her to get on behind him, starting up the bike once her arms wrap around him and her fingers intertwine at his waistline.

They spend the next hour or so riding through town, making their way up the winding road and back again, ending their ride outside the local bar. She wasn't sure why they were there, but she follows him into the building just the same. After getting them drinks, a bottle of beer and glass of coke, respectively, he guides her over to sit at a table.

"Any ideas on what you want to sketch yet?" Jason asks, taking a swig of his beer.

"Not yet." she admits, taking a sip of soda before setting it aside. "I mean, there's just so many ideas, I don't know which to pick."

"When's it due?" he questions curiously, knowing she was obviously stressing about it.

"Next week." she admits, getting the point when he smiles slightly. "But time tends to fly and next week can be here before I know it."

"But, right now, it's still next week." he points out, rising to his feet before holding his hand out to her. "Dance with me."

"Excuse me?" she counters, looking at him curiously. "Since when do you want to dance?"

"Since now." he says simply, taking her hand in his, pulling her up off her chair. "Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all." she smiles slightly, wrapping her arms around him before resting her head on his chest. "I'm far from complaining."

"Good."

Ignoring the shocked glances from the other patrons in the bar, Jason and Elizabeth are in a world of their own as they sway to the music, completely lost in each other. When the song comes to an end, Jason pays for their beverages before taking her out of the bar and straddling the bike with her once again. From the bar, they head back to her studio, locking themselves inside.

"You'll figure out what you want to sketch." he assures her, sitting down on the couch with her like lovers do. "You always do."

"I hope so." she sighs, nestling into his side, closing her eyes. "I can't take getting another bad grade."

"Another?"

"Well, you know I've been busy with the whole modelling thing that Lucky wanted me to do and..." she sighs, shaking her head. "My grades kind of suffered for it."

"You shouldn't let anyone else's dreams put yours at risk." he says softly, stroking her arm softly. "Not Lucky or anyone else...not even me."

"I know." she at him lovingly. "That's all in the past...I'm going to fight for what I want from now on."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." she leans in and kisses him softly. "And that includes you."

"You'd fight for me?"

"I'd take on Carly if it meant I got to be with you." she says seriously, staring into his eyes so he could see how deeply she felt for him. "Nothing you wouldn't do for me, though, right?"

"Right." he promises, framing her face in his hands before kissing her soundly, unable to express with words what she just made him feel with what she said. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." she smiles slightly, staring into his eyes. "Its the only thing that makes it easy to let go of what I had with Lucky."

With the door shutting, Gia walks out of her hiding place - the kitchen - to face her boyfriend. It was bad enough that Lucky was practically stocking them just so he can wine about Elizabeth, but to show up to their home and ruin their night in...suffice to say that Gia was absolutely steaming.

"Okay, enough is enough!" Gia states sternly. "I get that the little Webber girl broke his little fragile heart, but he didn't really love her in the first place! He needs to get over it."

"He wanted to love her..."

"But he didn't!" Gia snaps. "This little charade he's putting on isn't fooling anyone and he seriously needs to give it up! She's moved on and he needs to deal with it."

"He's my brother." he tries to defend. "I can't just turn my back on him...even if he didn't truly love her."

"Well, I'm getting tired of constantly being interrupted when we're trying to be together." Gia states irritably. "Either you handle your brother or we're never having sex again. Think about that, Nikolas."

"Nikolas?" he repeats after she storms up the stairs. "Dammit, Lucky"

Blowing out the candles, he trudges up the stairs, knowing that tomorrow would bring another day of having to deal with his brother. Whether he likes it or not, he knows that he's going to have to do what Gia says and deal with Lucky's overly dramatic response to Elizabeth dumping him. For tonight, he'll do what he knows he can do, get her to forgive him and spend the rest of the night making it up to her.

"Hey, strangers!" Emily greets them when they walk into the diner. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Em." Elizabeth says apologetically, hugging her friend before allowing her boyfriend to do the same. "Sorry."

"Its fine." Emily waves off her apology. "I've been busy with my boyfriend, too."

"You know?" Elizabeth looks at her cautiously.

"I doubt there's anyone in town that doesn't know by now." Emily says simply. "Lucky's been running his mouth to anyone that would care to listen."

"I'm surprised Taggert hasn't coming knocking then." Elizabeth muttered, glancing at Jason before looking at Emily. "Are you okay with this? With us?"

"Do you love each other?" Emily counters, looking at them intently.

"Yeah." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "I love him."

"Jason?" Emily turns her attention to her brother.

"Yeah." he says simply. "I love her."

"Okay then." Emily walks behind the counter. "As far as girl talk goes, lets not do it, okay? I mean, I can talk about Zander, but you can't talk about him...it'll just be too gross."

"Dully noted." Elizabeth laughs softly, plopping down on a stool before watching do the same.

"You both want your usual?" Emily questions pulling out her order booklet.

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm starving."

"What, Jason?" Emily teases, a slight smirk on her lips. "Can't stop riding that bike long enough to feed your girlfriend?"

Before Jason could even think up a retort, Emily walked off to give their order to the cook, reminding him so much of when Elizabeth used to work there. Something he knows that she misses, but she won't ever tell anyone.

He's hoping, now that the modelling gig is over and done with, she'll ask Bobbie for her job back. In that same sense, though, he knows it'll be hard for her to even try because of the way her relationship ended with Lucky. Bobbie wasn't exactly a big supporter of Elizabeth being in his life to begin with.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asks him, moving to stand between his legs.

"Yeah." he shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"You're not the only one that can tell when someone's lying." she says simply. "Tell me."

"Do you think you'll get your job back here at the diner?" he questions, staring into her eyes. "Now that you're not modelling anymore."

"Not sure." she admits, taking a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it, but I haven't made a decision yet. Why?"

"I know you miss it." he concedes, settling his hands over hers, that now rested on his lap. "And I don't want us being together to mess with what you want."

"I want you." she says seriously, reaching up one hand to caress the side of his neck. "Sure, I miss working here, but its just a job. I can always find another one...I can never find another you."

"Are you sure?" he questions, finding that he could get used to her being so open with her feelings for him, actually relishing in it whenever she is.

"I'm sure." she says wholeheartedly. "A jobs a job...there's only one of you and I'm not giving you up for anything or anyone."

"Good to know."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

Looking at his two best friends like they were suddenly strangers, Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was called away from Elizabeth, while in the middle of helping her stretch canvases, for this? Neither of them were making any sense at all and he was getting to the point where he just wanted to up and walk out, heading back to where he wanted to be, with Elizabeth.

"You two aren't making any sense." Jason says seriously, always one to voice his thoughts. "You're starting to give me a headache."

"Geez, Jase." Carly laughs softly. "Since when do you express yourself in more than three words per sentence? Muffin really is getting to you...understandably, of course, the girl does have a tendency to run off at the mouth."

"Carly." he says seriously.

"Aw, there he is." she laughs softly. "Relax. I meant it as a compliment."

"Sure you did." Jason shakes his head, turning his focus to Sonny. "What's this about?"

"With things turning serious with you and Elizabeth, I was wondering if you'd think about moving into the penthouse across the hall." Sonny explains. "So, when the two of you decide that you want to move in together, you'll actually have a real place to move her into."

"Exactly." Carly shrugs her shoulders. "I mean, your place at Jake's is fine and dandy, but I doubt even Muffin would call that place home."

"You don't know Elizabeth." Jason counters, rising to his feet. "If we moved in together, she wouldn't mind living at Jake's."

"You're not seriously going to move her in there are you?" Carly looks at him shocked.

"Not that its any of your business, Carly..." he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "If we were to live together, we'd live in her studio, not Jake's. Its already home to both of us, all that would be left to do is move my stuff in."

"At least think about moving in across the hall." Sonny finally chimes back in. "Its a lot safer for both of you and you wouldn't have to worry about her here."

"I'll think about it." Jason says simply, shaking his head. "We done?"

"Yeah." Sonny rises to his feet. "Yeah, we're done."

"Don't call again because I won't answer." Jason replies before turning on his heels and walking out of the penthouse, leaving his best friends to themselves.

Straddling his bike, he drives as fast as he can to get back to Elizabeth, hoping she kept her promise and didn't try to stretch the canvases on her own. Though, he's sure that she can do it on her, he didn't want her doing it. Not only because she could get another splinter, but because he likes doing it for her.

"You waited for me." Jason says when he finds her sitting on the couch with a cup of cocoa.

"I promised you I would." she counters, setting her cup down. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." he shakes his head, allowing her to help him out of his jacket. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she looks at him curiously when he guides her back to the couch to sit down. "What's going on?"

"Would you ever consider moving in with me?" he practically blurts out, watching her eyes for her reaction.

"You want me to move in with you?"

"I asked first."

"Okay...then, yes." she says without hesitation. "I've considered it more than once."

"You have?"

"Yeah." she smiles slightly, shaking her head. "Your turn. What's this about?"

"Sonny offered me the penthouse across from his." Jason explains. "He figures you'd want a real place to move into if we ever decided to live together."

"What's wrong with your apartment over Jake's?" she counters, arching her eyebrow questioningly. "Or my studio? They're real places and they'd do just fine."

"I knew you'd say that." he kisses her softly, thankful that he really did know her as well as he thought he did. "Sonny's main concern, though, is safety. We'd both be a lot safer if we lived at Harbor View Towers."

"So, do you really want to move in together or is this just about safety?" she asks him confusedly, trying to understand what he was saying. "Because if its just about safety, that's no reason to move in together."

"You're kidding, right?" he eyes her intently. "I want to live with you more than anything. I just want it to be right for you."

"As long as its what we both want, it'll always be right for me." Elizabeth assures him, smiling slightly when he reaches up one hand to softly caress her cheek. "So...are we really going to move in across the hall from Sonny and Carly?"

"Okay, how about this..." he counters. "We can take a look at the place in the morning and, if you hate it, will go looking for another place to call home, okay?"

"Okay." she says without hesitation. "Sounds perfect."

"Okay." he says simply, kissing her softly before rising to his feet. "Now to get back to work."

"While you finish those, I'm gonna go get us something to eat from Kelly's." Elizabeth says, slipping into her coat before walking over to him. "Want your usual?"

"Sure." he gestures to his jacket. "Just get the money from my wallet."

"Okay."

"And try to stay in visible range of Johnny." Jason says seriously. "He feels the need to give you your space, so I'd rather he didn't lose you along the way."

"I'll try." she smirks, kissing him softly. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here waiting."

Taking the money from his jacket, Elizabeth walks out of the studio to head to the diner, smiling softly when she sees Johnny step out of his usual spot to follow after her. Making it to the diner, while granting Jason his one request, Elizabeth finds Emily, Zander, Nikolas, and Gia inside hanging out.

"Hey, you!" Emily greets her, standing up to wrap her arms around her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah?" Elizabeth looks at her curiously.

"We can talk while I write down your orders." Emily says simply, walking with her to the counter. "How're things going with you and Jason?"

"Well...we're planning to move in together." Elizabeth concedes, laughing softly at the shocked expression on Emily's face. "Sonny offered us the penthouse across from his."

"It'll definitely be safer." Emily admits, handing off the order slip to the cook. "But living across from Carly...you sure you can handle that?"

"Its not exactly a bright side to living there, but I can live with it if the place is decent enough." Elizabeth concedes, sitting down on the stool. "We're going to take a look at it in the morning."

"And if you don't like it?"

"Jason says will go house shopping if we don't." Elizabeth shakes her head. "If the place looks anything like Sonny's...we'll be looking for a different place."

"I take it you don't like Sonny's penthouse?"

"Its just a little too much for our taste." Elizabeth says simply. "So...why did you want to talk?"

"Zander's birthday is coming up and I'd like to have a small dinner party for him." Emily explains. "I was hoping you could talk Jason into coming."

"Will Lucky be there?"

"I doubt it." Emily shakes her head. "He hasn't been too happy with any of us lately...and now that Sarah's back in town..."

"What?" Elizabeth looks at her shocked. "My sister's back in town?"

"She came back last night." Emily concedes, smiling apologetically. "I wanted to call you...I just figured it'd be best if you didn't know until you had to."

"Yeah...I could have done without knowing that." Elizabeth agrees, taking out the money to pay for their meals before accepting the change and the bags of food. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Sure."

"I should get going before he starts to worry." Elizabeth says, hoping off the stool. "And, about Zander's dinner, I'll do what I can, but I won't make any promises."

"Figured you'd say something like that." Emily laughs softly. "You two are growing more alike by the day."

"You mean, like you and Zander?" she counters, laughing at Emily's expression.

"Touche."

Walking out with her order after saying goodbye the others, Elizabeth makes her way back to the studio and back to Jason. After enjoying dinner in a comfortable silence, Jason and Elizabeth decide to go for a ride, leaving talk of Zander's party and the penthouse for the next day. For the rest of the night, nothing else matters but the two of them and chasing down the wind.

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

Waking up in the middle of the night, Elizabeth suddenly feels more alone than she has since she and Jason started dating. Glancing around the studio, she realizes why she felt such a sudden loneliness, Jason wasn't with her. Grabbing her robe from the back of the couch, she walks over to the desk, picking up his note into her hands.

"Go back to bed." she reads, laughing softly. "I'll be back when you wake up again. Promise."

Shaking her head, she lays his note back down before walking back over to the couch, to fall back asleep like he instructed. In all honesty, she didn't mind falling back into a peaceful slumber, preferring to sleep through times when he's not around. Snuggling back into the thick blankets, she closes her eyes and soon falls right into that desired slumber.

"Spencer and that Sarah girl have been pretty quiet." Johnny informs him, standing outside the small apartment that the two have inhabited. "What makes you so sure they're up to something?"

"Call it a gut instinct." Jason says simply. "Stay on them. If they make any kind of move, I want to know about it."

"You got it." Johnny says without hesitation. "Will I be getting a reliever any time soon?"

"Francis should be checking in with you in a few hours." Jason concedes, glancing over at the apartment. "I don't want any surprises when it comes to those two."

"I'll do my best."

Shaking his head, Jason walks back to his motorcycle, pushing it down the road before starting it up and taking off. He had a couple more things to handle before he went back home to Elizabeth. First stop being the warehouse, to pick up the books, then Sonny's penthouse before finally getting back to the beauty waiting for him.

"Hey, man." Sonny greets, letting him into the penthouse. "You here for breakfast?"

"Just checking in." Jason says simply, standing by the door. "And picking up the key. We're gonna take a look at the place later on today."

"The key's on the desk." Sonny gestures to the small key sitting on an envelope. "As for checking in, you can do it later. Go back home."

"Okay." Jason shrugs, taking the key from the desk before walking out the way he came.

Walking down to his bike, he takes a deep breath before starting it up, the image of Elizabeth fast asleep on the couch enters his mind as he thinks of heading home. Shaking his head, he starts up the bike and takes off through town, heading back to the beautiful brunette that awaits him.

"Go back to sleep." Emily whispers, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm just going to get ready for work."

"Mm-mm." he mutters, shaking his head before wrapping his arms around her. "I'm awake."

"Sure you are." she laughs softly, letting him kiss her softly. "That's why you're eyes are still closed and you're starting to snore again."

"Wha...no." he yawns before opening his eyes slightly. "Honest...I'm awake."

"Go back to sleep, babe." Emily shakes her head, sliding out of his embrace, right out of bed. "I'll see you for your morning coffee later."

"Well...if you're sure..."

"I'm sure." she laughs softly. "Go back to sleep."

After taking a long bath, Emily gets dressed for work before placing a soft kiss on her boyfriend's forehead and heading to work, opening the cafe before proceeding to wipe down the cafe. Not at all surprised to see Nikolas walking through the door, the first customer for the day.

"Morning, Nik." she greets, pouring him a cup of coffee. "Heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah." he shakes his head. "I've been asked to supervise the volunteers today."

"Wow." she comments, sliding over his coffee to him. "Its been a long time since you did that."

"I know." he laughs softly. "I can still remember Elizabeth demanding to be let into the program."

"Yeah...we've all changed so much since then."

"I'd like to think we haven't changed all that much." Nikolas shakes his head, paying her for the coffee before shrugging. "I mean, at the core of us all, we're still the same people we've always been, right?"

"Sure." Emily smiles slightly. "See you later."

"You bet." he smirks, walking out of the diner, leaving her to her duties while he heads to handle his own.

Waking with a stifled yawn, Sarah Webber glances over at Lucky, who's laying beside her in bed. In all the years since he had first had a crush on her, Sarah had never believed they'd be in the place they are at that moment.

She only realized her true feelings for him when he was with her sister, but now that they are together...suffice to say that she won't let anything happen to cause them to end. Sisters or not, Lucky is hers and she won't give him up without a fight.

"Hey." Jason whispers, running his fingers through Elizabeth's hair, smiling slightly when she opens her eyes to meet his.

"Hey." she whispers back, leaning into his touch. "Did you get the key?"

"Yeah." he shakes his head. "I was thinking we'd go get breakfast first, then go check the place out."

"If we go to the diner, Emily's gonna want to know if we liked the place or not." she points out, moving into a sitting position. "I think it'll be in both our best interests if we get breakfast after we look at the penthouse."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she says simply. "Because if we don't like the penthouse, we can go looking for a new place after we eat."

"Okay." he shakes his head. "Penthouse first, then breakfast."

Like she predicted, the penthouse just wasn't what she wanted in a home, not at all. To no surprise, Jason didn't care one way or the other, but he agreed that it was a bit too much for both their tastes, like she had predicted. Both relished in the fact that they knew each other well enough to know whether they'd like something or not.

"So you didn't like the penthouse?" Emily asks them as she sets their plates down.

"Nope." Elizabeth shakes her head. "We're going to check out a few places after we eat."

"Good luck with that." Emily laughs softly, walking back over to Zander, leaving them to their breakfast.

"You know, she's expecting an answer about Zander's birthday soon." Elizabeth points out, laying a napkin over her lap.

"I know." Jason says simply, shaking his head. "I want to make her happy..."

"You'd rather not push it, right?" she finishes for him. "Why don't we just stop by? We can stay for a few minutes before taking your bike out for the rest of the night."

"You really want to go?"

"Not really...but its the nice thing to do." she points out. "We won't stay for long...promise."

Finishing up their breakfast, they leave Emily with a smile on her face, after telling her they'd be stopping by the dinner party, before heading to check out a few places. The first three places they went to were even worse than the penthouse at Harbor View Towers.

"If this place isn't the one, we'll just stay at the penthouse, okay?" Elizabeth tells him, slipping her hand into his, as they stand outside a small cottage.

"No." he shakes his head. "If this isn't the one, we'll keep looking."

"But..."

"No buts." Jason says simply. "We'll keep looking."

"Okay."

Walking into the cottage, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before walking through the small place with him. It had three bedrooms, two and a half baths, a decent sized kitchen with a connecting dining area, making it all look perfect.

While she's deciding how it would look when they make it their home, Jason's deciding how the place would fit as far as safety ranks, deciding - with a few modifications - it would be just fine. If she wanted it, that is. A good security system would make this place safe enough for both of them to live.

"What do you think?" Jason asks when they walk back to the front door. "Is this the place you want?"

"What do you think?"

"Security wise, it'll take a few tweaks, but it can work." Jason says simply. "If this is the place you want, I have no complaints."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then its perfect." Elizabeth says with a bright smile. "I want this place...I want to make this our home."

"Then its yours." he says without hesitation, captivated by the light in her eyes, prompting him to pull her into his warm embrace. "I can't wait to see what you make of this place."

"Ours." she corrects, kissing him softly. "Its ours."

"Ours." he agrees, glancing around. "I'll finalize it with the real estate agency later on today."

"I can't wait!" she says excitedly. "I have so many plans to make this place our home."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

Until Jason's done with setting up the security for the cottage, her studio remains their home, something both of them didn't mind in the least. Sitting by the window, trying to think of something to paint, Elizabeth waits for Jason to come back home, unable to hide the fact that she was itching for their impending ride to nowhere. First stop, of course, is Zander's birthday dinner, but then the night will be theirs. Just the way they liked it.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Yeah?" she calls out, smiling slightly when her new guard, Max, sticks his head in.

"A Ms. Sarah Webber to see you." he says simply, but the look on his face told her enough. The Sarah affect has gotten to him, too, and he didn't like her one bit.

"Show her in." Elizabeth says as she rises to her feet. "But don't close the door all the way...in case I need you."

"Of course." Max shakes his head before opening the door for her sister.

"Sarah." Elizabeth says in greeting when Max closes the door slightly.

"Lizzie." she says with a smile. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough." Elizabeth counters, folding her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I've missed Gram." Sarah defends. "Its my hometown, too, Lizzie. I have every right to be in Port Charles as you do."

"That's great and all, but that's not what I asked. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth gestures to her studio. "In my studio."

"Oh...well, I just wanted to see you." she shrugs, glancing around the studio. "No offence, Lizzie, but this place is horrid."

"I like it fine." she says plainly. "And I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Sheesh, I wasn't trying to be crude."

"Sure." she refrains from rolling her eyes. "Why don't you just get to the point of your visit so you can leave?"

"Fine." Sarah states. "If you want to be like that, then, fine."

"Spit it out."

"I wanted you to know, before you heard from anyone else, that me and Lucky are together." Sarah says with a smug smile. "He loves me and I love him...I'm sorry if that bothers you on any level, but that's how it is."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sarah looks at her like she grew another head. "That's it? Just okay?"

"What do you want me to say, Sarah?" Elizabeth counters, eyeing her intently. "If you two love each other, have at it. I couldn't care less."

"Liar."

"Contrary to what everyone believes, Lucky's not my entire life." Elizabeth states. "I've moved on and if he's moved on with you...so be it. I've got bigger and better things to think about than your relationship with my ex-boyfriend."

"Like what?" Sarah counters. "Or should I ask, like who?"

"Like him." Elizabeth says with a soft smile when she sees Jason standing in the doorway.

"Jason Morgan?" Sarah spits out when she spins around to see who Elizabeth was looking at. "You're with Jason Morgan, Lizzie?"

"Yeah." she says matter-of-factly when he moves to stand beside her. "And we'd like to be alone...so, there's the door."

"You've been reckless before, Lizzie, but this..." Sarah scoffs, shaking her head in superiority. "...sleeping with a mob enforcer...that's a new low. Even for you."

"Thanks for stopping by, Sarah." Elizabeth states, showing her to the door. "Do us both a favor and don't do it again."

Smiling slightly at Max, she shuts the door in Sarah's face as she was about to say something further, turning around to face her boyfriend that remained unusually silent throughout the whole exchange with her sister. Sure, he remains quiet with almost everyone, but he usually pipes up when she's being criticized or attacked.

"You okay?" he says softly, taking her hands into his.

"Me?" she looks at him confusedly. "I was gonna ask you the same question."

"Why?"

"Well, you were really quiet." she says like it was obvious. "More so than usual."

"I didn't want to risk shooting your sister." he says simply. "Even if her voice is reason enough to want to do it."

"You're too sweet." she laughs softly, leaning up and kissing him softly. "We should get going."

"Do we have to?" he counters, moving her back so she was flush against the door. "Why can't we just stay in?"

"We told Em we were going to show up."

"So? I'll buy her something really expensive to make up for it." Jason suggests, gently caressing her face with one hand. "I really don't want to go."

"Me either." she takes a deep breath, captivated by the deep emotions playing in his eyes. "But we gave our word."

"We'll tell her you got sick or something."

"She'll think I'm pregnant."

"People get sick all the time." Jason says after recomposing himself, having been stunned for a moment at the mention of her and being pregnant. "Not just pregnant women."

"But that's what she'll think if we duck out at the last minute." Elizabeth points out, reaching up to caress his face like he was doing to her. "Ten minutes, tops. Okay?"

"Okay." he sighs, leaning in and kissing her soundly before pulling away. "Ten minutes."

"Thank you."

"What if I said I'll let you drive if we can skip the dinner?" Jason suggests, helping her into her jacket.

"I'd say that you're completely unfair." she laughs softly, taking his hand in hers. "It won't be that bad, you'll see."

"Sure."

Heading to the birthday dinner, Elizabeth and Jason arrive just as guests are being seated at the table. Emily's eyes lit up immediately when they walked through the door, rushing into her best friend's arms before switching to her brother's waiting embrace. She had doubted if they'd actually show up, but was glad that they kept true to their word. Something both Elizabeth and Jason could see as clear as day.

"You were right." Jason says, watching his sister walk back over to Zander to pull him over to them. "I'm glad we came."

"I knew you would be." she smiles slightly. "Still want to leave after ten minutes."

"Yes." he says seriously. "Not a minute more."

"Okay." she laughs softly. "Ten minutes."

Just as Zander and Emily are walking over to the two of them, the door opens up and in walks Sonny and Carly, shocking more than just Jason and Elizabeth to see them there. Zander moves to stand in front of Sonny, more than shocked that he was standing there, with a smile on his face no less.

"Happy Birthday, man." Sonny says, smiling slightly when Carly hands over the birthday gift they shopped for.

"T-Thanks." Zander shakes his head, handing off the gift to Emily before shaking Sonny's hand. "I'm glad you both could make it."

"We're glad we could make it, too." Sonny says softly before guiding Carly to the table.

"How?" Zander turns his focus to Emily.

"Lets just say that I can be persuasive if I have to be." Emily shrugs, leaning in and kissing him softly. "Happy birthday, babe."

"Thanks." Zander smiles slightly, truly humbled by the turn out for his birthday, having expected no one to show up.

"Has it been ten minutes yet?" Jason leans over, whispering into Elizabeth's ear.

"Stop it." she laughs softly, taking his hand in hers. "Its only been two minutes. You'll be fine...come on."

"Sonny." Jason greets his best friend, shaking his hand before hugging Carly.

"Hi, Sonny." Elizabeth accepts the hug from Sonny before turning to Carly. "Carly."

"Muffin." she says simply. "Nice outfit. Even for you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth shrugs before looking her over. "A little less extravagant as far as a Carly dress goes, but I guess you still look good."

"Thanks." Carly says before nestling into Sonny's side. "So, are you moving into the penthouse?"

"Actually, no." Elizabeth concedes. "We found a different place...a place that's more us."

"Told you they would." Carly says to Sonny. "And here you thought they'd actually move in across the hall from us."

As Sonny laughs softly, Jason and Elizabeth turn to greet the other guests, well, Elizabeth greets them anyway. As the dinner starts, Jason turns to Elizabeth, hoping that she'd tell him its been ten minutes, practically jumping out of his seat when she gives him the okay.

"Come on, you guys just got here." Emily says sadly, hugging them goodbye.

"Thanks for coming." Zander says, hugging Elizabeth before shaking Jason's hand. "It meant a lot."

"We hope you have a great night." Elizabeth says softly, handing over his birthday present. "See you guys later."

Saying goodbye to the other guests, Jason and Elizabeth walk out of the small dinner party before heading to the bike, both anxious to straddle it and ride off into the night. They were nearing the bike when, of all people to run into, they run into Lucky and Sarah.

Elizabeth instinctively squeezes Jason's hand tighter, as if needing the reassurance that he was there and he wouldn't be leaving her side. But, in that small gesture, Jason's protective instincts kick into overdrive and puts him on the defense.

"Well, well, well." Lucky laughs ironically. "Look at who we have here. The two love birds."

"Come on, Lucky." Sarah tugs on his arm. "Don't make them ruin our night...we're going to Eli's remember."

"Jealous?" Lucky says to Elizabeth when she couldn't help but scoff.

"You wish." Elizabeth states, pulling Jason's arm in closer, practically hugging it while placing him slightly in front of her. "Take her to Eli's. It was more your place than ours anyway."

"Lucky, please." Sarah pleads with him, pulling on his arm, begging him to listen to her. "Lets just go enjoy our date. They're not worth your time."

"You're gonna regret leaving me for him." Lucky states, as if he didn't hear Sarah at all. "You're gonna come crawling back to me when he hurts you, but I won't take you back."

"Walk away." Jason states, trying his best to control his anger.

"How does it feel, Morgan?" Lucky spits. "Having my sloppy seconds."

And that did it. Whatever control that Jason thought he had was snapped and his fist went flying before he could stop himself. Slamming his fist into Lucky's face, Jason dropped him like a bad habit, causing Sarah to scream and drop down beside Lucky, cradling his face in her lap as she tended to his busted lip.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sarah shouts at Jason. "He was just messing around! You didn't have to hit him."

"Next time I say to walk away, Lucky..." Jason states, glaring down at him. "Do it."

Taking his hand in hers, Elizabeth guides him to his bike before straddling it behind him and allowing him to drive them off into the night. For hours, they simply ride around town, taking the winding road more than once, going up and down and back again. Finally they end their ride on the bridge to nowhere, Jason standing by the railing while she watches him with curious eyes.

"You okay?" she asks him, slipping her hand into his.

"Are you?" he counters, turning to look at her, meeting her eyes. Continuing when she simply stares at him. "I...I never wanted you to see me like that again."

"Lucky deserved it." Elizabeth says simply. "Just like Sorrel did. Its not your fault, Jason."

"Still. I don't like it when you see me like that."

"I love you! Hey!" Elizabeth turns his face to meet hers when he looks away. "I love every part of you, you hear me? There's nothing about you that makes me afraid, nothing at all."

"My job..."

"Its just a job. It doesn't make you who you are. Its a part of you, yes...but it doesn't make you." Elizabeth says with conviction, placing her hand over his heart. "What you feel for me, for those you love, that's what makes you who you are. How you feel...your hopes and dreams...that's what makes you, you. Not working for Sonny."

"I love you!" he whispers, claiming her lips in a heated passionate embrace, needing to feel her body against his. "I don't know what I did to deserve you...I'm just glad I do."

"I never should have chose Lucky over you." she says seriously. "But we're together now and that's all that matters. I'm yours, Jason...always."

"I always used to say that no one owned another person...until you." Jason takes a deep breath before securing his arms around her. "I'm yours, Elizabeth...always."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

As the warmth of the sun shines through the windows of the studio, Jason opens his eyes to the beauty that lays sprawled over him, her hair having fallen slightly over her beautiful face. If anyone were to ask him, he'd have to say that this was the moment he loved the most.

Waking up to the sight of her laying atop of him, so peaceful, so beautiful, he couldn't imagine ever getting used to it. Used to her being so in love with him and being open about it. It was like a dream he assumes he'll wake up from, but not wanting to. And if it was a dream, he'll just have to shoot the sandman and take his dust from him.

"What's so funny?" she whispers, feeling his grumbled laughter.

"Just a thought." he says softly. "You hungry?"

"Depends on what time it is." she counters, stretching slightly before reaching for her watch. "Wow...okay...yeah. I'm hungry."

"What does time have to do with hunger?" he asks her curiously when she moves to sit up.

"With me, it just does." she shrugs, taking his hand to help him sit up. "So, where are we going to eat today?"

"Up to you." he says simply, pulling on his t-shirt before standing up. "But...Sonny did invite us over for breakfast."

"Breakfast at Sonny's?"

"Hey, I went to Zander's birthday for you." he counters, arching his eyebrow, almost daring her to challenge him. Which she does.

"For ten minutes." she points out, folding her arms across her chest. "That doesn't count unless we stay at Sonny's place for ten minutes tops."

"Would it help if I said that Sonny's the best cook I know?"

"Fine." she shrugs, fixing her hair into a ponytail. "But the next time we go for a ride, I get to drive."

"How is that fair?"

"I'm gonna be sitting through breakfast with Carly." she points out simply, handing him his jacket. "Its not even close to fair, as far as I'm concerned, but I'll take it."

"Okay." he slips into his jacket before helping her into hers. "Deal. Now lets go."

Walking out of the studio, they head down to the bike before heading to Harbor View Towers for breakfast. Greeted at the door by Ritchie, they are announced to the resident couple before being let into the penthouse, immediately blown over by the smell of freshly cooked bread.

"Good, I'm glad you two decided to join us for breakfast." Sonny says, ushering them in. "I've cooked enough for everyone."

"Out of curiosity..." Carly pulls Elizabeth to the side. "How did he get you to come?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth looks at her confusedly.

"Oh, please." Carly scoffs. "If the roles were reversed, I would have had Sonny promise me something big to have breakfast with you and Jason at your place."

"I made him promise that I get to drive his bike the next time we went riding." Elizabeth concedes, smiling slightly when Carly smirks. "What?"

"You're good." Carly says simply before showing her to the table. "Lets eat."

Walking downstairs to the diner, Lucky and Sarah sit at one of the empty tables, waving Emily over to take their order. From the look on Zander's face, Emily could tell that he wasn't happy with it, but she simply told him it was her job and walked off to do just that.

"Morning, you two." Emily greets, pulling out her order booklet. "What can I get you?"

"I'd like a number three." Sarah says, looking over the menu. "And an ice-tea...extra sweet."

"Okay." Emily turns to Lucky, who's glaring at Zander. "Lucky, what do you want?"

"My usual." Lucky states, turning his gaze to Emily. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Emily defends. "Look, is that all you want?"

"Yeah." Lucky says plainly. "That's it."

"Okay. I'll be right back with your orders." Emily says before walking off, handing off their order before standing in front of Zander. "What's wrong?"

"That guy just gets my blood boiling." Zander shakes his head, turning to look at her. "I don't know what's up with that guy, but he's starting to get to me."

"I know what you mean." she sighs, smiling slightly when he takes her hands in his. "I want to defend him because he was my friend for so long...I just don't have it in me anymore. Whatever happened to Lucky when he was taken...he's just not the friend I've always known...and it sucks."

"I have to get going." Zander sighs, rising to his feet before leaning over and kissing her softly. "Be careful with those two."

"I will." she promises, smiling slightly. "See you later."

Glancing over at the two at the table, Zander shakes his head before walking out to face his day, hoping that Lucky doesn't start anything with Emily that he'll have to finish. He gets that the two of them were friends, but Zander won't chance anything with Emily.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jason asks as they walk onto the elevator.

"Okay, so it wasn't as cut throat as I thought it'd be." she concedes, hitting the button for the lobby. "It still doesn't get you out of letting me drive."

"Didn't think it would." he laughs softly, slipping his hand into hers. "One could hope though."

"I'm not a bad driver."

"Didn't say you were." Jason smirks, moving her to where her back's against the elevator wall. "I just like having your arms around me while we drive."

"You think I don't like having your arms around me?"

"Okay." he says softly. "When do you want to take your ride?"

"Tonight."

"Good, then I can drive right now." he says, taking her hand as they walk off the elevator. "I have something I want to show you."

Straddling the bike, Elizabeth does her best to not ask him any questions on what he wanted to show her, knowing he wanted it to be a surprise. Anxiously waiting, Elizabeth is surprised when they pull up to their cottage, looking at him curiously when they dismount.

"Come on." he laughs softly, guiding her into the house. "Can you tell the difference?"

"Not really...oh, wait." Elizabeth spots the security panel by the door, then notices subtle changes through the house. "You finished the security on the cottage?"

"Late last night." he admits. "I knew you'd want it done sooner rather than later...I worked on it whenever I could."

"Its perfect." she says wholeheartedly, fitting herself in his arms. "Thank you."

"Now you can start decorating it the way you want it." Jason smiles slightly. "Anything you want, no matter the price, I want you to do it."

"It won't cost much to make this place our home." Elizabeth shakes her head. "But I love the gesture...it means a lot."

"I should be getting to work." Jason sighs, kissing her softly. "Do you need a ride back into town?"

"Nah." she shakes her head. "I'm gonna start making calls...get started on our place."

"Okay." he kisses her once more before letting her out of his embrace. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You better." she smirks. "You owe me my ride and you better not back out on me."

"Wouldn't think of it." he says wholeheartedly before pulling open the door. "See you soon."

"See you soon."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

Elizabeth was in deep with planning their home that she almost jumped out of her skin when her a knock came at the door. Shaking her head, she checks the surveillance screen to see who it was before she pulls open the door to Francis and Johnny. A sick feeling creeping into her, the looks on their faces prompts her to demand answers.

"Its Jason." Francis finally steps forward. "He's been arrested."

"For what?" she looks at them intently. "For what, Francis?"

"For attacking Lucky Spencer." Francis says carefully. "He sent us over here to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." she assures, reaching over to grab her coat. "Take me to him."

"He wanted us to..." Francis tries to protest, but falls silent when she glares at him. "Right this way."

Following them out of the house, she sets the alarm before getting into the back seat of the car, settling in for the drive to the police station. The whole way there, Elizabeth convinced herself that there had to be some kind of misunderstanding. There was just no way that Jason would attack Lucky. No way.

"No, no way!" Taggert stops her from going anywhere near the interrogation room. "You're not getting anywhere near him."

"Is he being interrogated?" she counters, looking at him seriously.

"No." Taggert concedes. "As always, anger boy is waiting for his lawyer."

"His name is Jason!" she says seriously. "And I want to see him."

"No!" Taggert says with conviction. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay as far away from him as you can."

"Jason is what's good for me." she says sternly, spotting Mac, she turns away from Taggert to face the police commissioner. "Mac, please, can I go in and see Jason?"

"Go ahead." Mac says after a moment. "But make it quick."

"I will." she says without hesitation. "Thank you, so much!"

Breezing past an angry Taggert, she slips into the interrogation room before shutting the door firmly behind her. The moment Jason comes into view, she feels herself relax slightly, seeing for herself that he was in one piece and didn't need any medical attention.

"I told them to keep you away from here." he says seriously, but she could see the relief in his eyes at the sight of her.

"What happened?" she asks him, sitting down across from him, slipping her hands into his. "They said you attacked Lucky."

"Do you believe I did?"

"Not if you tell me its not true." she says without hesitation. "Tell me its not true, Jason. Tell me that they got it all wrong."

"I did fight with Lucky." he concedes. "But only because he had a knife at my throat."

"Lucky attacked you?" she looks at him in shock. "Where?"

"The docks by your studio." he stares into her eyes and finds his salvation. She believes him. No doubt or second guessing. She flat out believes him. "I did my best not to hurt him."

"He attacks you with a knife and you do your best not to hurt him?" she shakes her head, unable to believe the irony in that. "He can't get away with this."

"I don't want you to worry about it." he says seriously. "Alexis will get me out of this as soon as she gets here."

"And Lucky gets away with attacking you." she counters. "How is that fair?"

"I don't want you in the middle of this."

"Too late." she counters, rising to her feet. "I'll be right back."

"Elizabeth..." he tries to stop her but she's out the door before he can get another word out.

Walking up to Mac and Taggert, Elizabeth asks them about where it happened, if its open to the public or if the police have set up a perimeter and are actually investigating it like a real case. Once they tell her that all procedures are being followed, she smiles slightly at that fact.

"Then find the knife that Lucky had at his throat." Elizabeth says seriously. "Find that and you'll see that whatever Jason did it was self-defense."

"What are you, anger boy's lawyer now?" Taggert counters, truly angered by this turn of events.

"You know what I don't get, lieutenant?" Elizabeth counters. "What right you have calling Jason anger boy when you're the one that's always getting angry. Do your job and find the knife."

"You heard her." Mac says simply, watching Elizabeth walk back into the interrogation room. "If there was a knife in play I want it found."

Standing by, Johnny couldn't believe how take charge Elizabeth was being, but Francis wasn't surprised at all. When Elizabeth's pushed to it, she can be one hell of a woman to mess with. The kind of woman that you would have to be insane to even go up against. Something the police were only getting a glimpse of thus far.

"When you said you'd fight for me, I never imagined this." Jason lifts her hands to place a soft kiss upon each. "Thank you."

"Thank you, for what?"

"For believing me." he says simply. "For not doubting me."

"You've never lied to me." she says seriously. "I figured, why would you start now?"

"You know, I love you, right?"

"I know." she says wholeheartedly. "I love you, too!"

It took the police a while to find the knife, finding it lodged beneath the bench where Lucky must have tossed it, and even longer to process the knife and figure out who was telling the truth. Jason or Lucky. Thankfully for everyone's sake, they realized what Elizabeth knew all along. Jason was innocent.

"Wha...you're arresting me?!" Lucky practically shouts, his rights being read to him aloud. "Jason attacked me!"

"You can't do this!" Sarah shouts at the officers. "He's the victim!"

"Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?" Taggert says for the umpteenth time. "Spencer!"

"Yeah, I understand them!" Lucky snaps, turning to Sarah. "Call my parents. Tell them to get me a lawyer."

"I will, babe! I promise." Sarah shouts after them as Lucky's dragged away in cuffs. "They won't get away with this!"

With the Spencers going into the police station, Jason and Elizabeth knew that they would soon be out of there. To Taggert's great dismay, Mac releases Jason after getting his statement on what happened. Of course, Jason wasn't too willing to help out the cops, but Elizabeth convinced him to give them what they needed for their case and so he did.

"You know, Luke will find a way to keep Lucky out of prison." Jason points out as they leave the station. "This won't even matter by tomorrow."

"He may be able to avoid prison, but he won't be able to avoid all forms of punishment." Elizabeth says seriously. "Lucky has to see that there are consequences for his actions."

"Okay." he concedes, taking her hand in his. "You ready for your ride now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

In the span of one week, life in Port Charles has changed so drastically that it was hard to believe just how much it had changed. After Emily found out that Lucky had attacked Jason with a knife, it took everyone within a ten foot radius to pull her off of him. The look in her eyes told everyone that she was ready to kill him.

Once they pulled Emily off, everyone had to tun their focus to Zander, who took Emily's place in pounding on Lucky. Apparently, Lucky had started running his mouth about Emily being crazy and that she was just like Elizabeth. A slave to the brain damaged idiot and couldn't possibly think for herself.

Nikolas. Well, Lucky sort of forced Nikolas's hand in choosing sides when Lucky got in Gia's face for taking Elizabeth's side. Lucky had been so sure that his brother would side with him, being blood and all, but he was sadly mistaken. Like it was even a choice, Nikolas chose his girlfriend and landed himself on Lucky's shit list, along with most of Port Charles. In Lucky's mind, the whole town was conspiring against him. With Sarah as his one and only ally.

The biggest change of all, for Elizabeth, is her home with Jason. Looking around at her ideas come to life, Elizabeth couldn't be more happy about the way the cottage turned out after all the hard work she put into it. Jason has yet to step foot in the cottage since the day he showed her that the security system was up and running. She knew he wanted to see it badly, but he respected her wishes enough to stay away from the cottage until she's ready for him to see it.

"Hey, you." she answers her cellphone, a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey." he replies in that soft tone that sends butterflies to very pits of her stomach. "I'm outside. You coming out or can I finally come inside?"

"You can come inside." Elizabeth walks over to the door, disarming the alarm. "I really hope you like what I did with our home."

"I'm sure I'll love it." he assures, walking up the pathway and up to the front door.

"I hope so." she replies, waiting for him to open the door before hanging up. "I made a lot of changes."

"I know." he counters, shutting the door behind him, arming the alarm before leaning in and kissing her softly. "Its you, Liz...I'm sure I'll love it."

"Okay." she breathes, taking his hand in hers. "Ready for your tour?"

Elizabeth takes him through the kitchen and the dining room, then through the guest bedroom and the bathrooms, finally making it to the room that she had set up for both of them. Standing outside the door, she turns to him, smiling slightly when he looks at her curiously.

"Close your eyes." she says seriously, looking at him expectantly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." she says firmly. "Come on, I want you to get the whole affect."

"Okay." he takes a deep breath before shutting his eyes. "Closing my eyes."

"Thank you."

Once his eyes are closed, Elizabeth pushes open the door, slowly guiding him inside before shutting the door behind him. Out of all the rooms in the house, Elizabeth had spent a great deal of time on this room, almost as much as she spent on their master bedroom.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." she says softly, standing to the side, wanting to take his expression in. "Open your eyes."

"Wha..." he looks around the room, almost too amazed to speak. "It looks...amazing."

"You really like it?" she questions, watching as he runs his hand over the pool table. "I wanted us to have a place to do what we both love."

"And what's that?" he counters teasingly, walking over to wrap his arms around her.

"For me, its watching you play pool, of course." she smirks, stroking his nape with her finger tips. "And, for you, its watching me paint while listening to me hum completely off-key."

"I do love listening to you hum completely off-key." he teases, laughing softly when she slaps his arm. "There's no sound in the world more beautiful to me than you humming while you paint."

"Nice save." she smiles softly, leaning in and kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you." he whispers, touching his forehead to hers. "Thank you...thank you for making this our home."

Sarah watches as Lucky paces back and forth, having just picked him up from the police station where he had been held for the last few days. She couldn't help but wish that he would let go of the anger, but he just couldn't seem to be capable of that. Luke was running out of favors to keep him out of prison that, sooner or later, Lucky will land him in one of two places. Prison or, worse, a mental hospital.

"This is all her fault." Lucky states through gritted teeth, seething with anger. "If she had just accepted her place...none of this would be happening! Its all her fault!"

"Who's fault, Lucky?" Sarah questions, looking at him confusedly. "Who's fault is it?"

"Your sister!" he snaps, looking at her sternly. "And I'm going to show her what happens when you mess with my life! I'm gonna show them all!"

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~  
**BREATHE  
**~*~

Sitting up in bed, stark naked, Sarah watches as Lucky prepares to head out into town. Her heart begs her to trust in him, to believe that he couldn't possibly do anything too drastic, that everything would be okay. Her mind completely contradicted her heart, however, begging her to listen to her instincts. To see that the Lucky she had always loved wasn't the Lucky standing before her.

She had been so sure that if he gave her have the chance, that she could take his mind off of Elizabeth and make him believe that all he needed was her. Yet there they are and his entire focus is still Elizabeth. Only this time it wasn't a focus based on love. No. Its a focus based on pure hatred. Could she really sit by and watch Lucky do something to her own sister?

Sure, they weren't the best sisters in the world, they weren't even anywhere near being close, but she's her sister regardless. With a sigh, she sits in silence, watching him finish getting dressed before he pulls open the door and walks out of the apartment. Without a single word to her.

For a long moment she sits there, trying to make up her mind, but still unsure of what to do. So, deciding that she couldn't just sit there, that she had to figure out what to do, Sarah gets dressed and walks out of the apartment, making her way down into the diner below.

"Whoa, you okay?" a voice asks her when she bumps into someone.

"Oh, uh, yeah...sorry." Sarah shakes her head, looking up to see who it was she had bumped into. "Francis, right?"

"Yeah." he shakes his head. "And you're Liz's sister."

"Yeah...I am." she smiles slightly, taking a deep breath. "Elizabeth used to tell me that you were her voice of reason when she couldn't make up her mind..."

"Are you asking for my advice?"

"No...maybe...uh, yes." she sighs, tapping her fingers against the side of her leg. "If you had to make a choice between your head and your heart...which would you choose?"

"Depends on the choice that needs to be made." Francis counters, looking at her intently. "If it were me...I'd make the choice that I could live with."

"The choice I could live with." Sarah shakes her head, truly taking it in. "Thanks...I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me."

"No problem." Francis shakes his head. "Anything for Liz's sister."

"You really care about my sister, don't you?" she comments, seeing it clear as day in his eyes. "Not only because she's with Jason."

"She's like a sister to me." he assures, smiling slightly. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for her...even if she wasn't with Jason."

"Because that's what siblings do...protect each other."

"Exactly." Francis says simply. "You sure everything's okay?"

"Um...yeah." Sarah shakes her head. "I should get going."

"Your sister's having a house warming party in another hour." Francis calls out to her as she heads for the door. "If you can wait, I'll take you over there. I'm sure she'd love to have you there."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I am." he counters. "What do you say? Will you wait?"

"Um..." glancing around, Sarah takes a deep breath before shaking her head. "Yeah...yeah, I'll wait."

"Okay."

Setting the table and putting the drinks on ice, Elizabeth looks around their home, smiling at the finishing results of her house warming party. It was so strange to think that she was having a house warming for her own home. In all her years, Elizabeth never imagined she'd actually host something like this. Then again, she couldn't have possibly imagined loving someone like Jason.

"Hey, you." she answers their house phone. "Everything's set for tonight. Francis is getting food from Kelly's."

"I wouldn't tell Sonny that if I were you." he counters teasingly. "I'm on my way home. I'll be there soon."

"I seriously love it when you say that." she says softly, smiling slightly.

"I know." he replies, pulling out his keys. "I love you. I'll be home before you know it."

"I love you!"

Ending the call, Elizabeth places it back on its charger before going through a final check on things for the dinner. Call her strange, but she wanted tonight to go without a hitch. Though she had never imagined hosting her own house warming party, Elizabeth wanted it to be perfect. A night with friends, bringing life into her home, starting it off on a good note.

"Great, you made great time." Elizabeth pulls Francis into the house. "I need to get everything set up before everyone gets...here. Sarah?"

"Hey, sis." Sarah says carefully. "Francis said you wouldn't mind it if I came."

"He did, did he?" Elizabeth looks at Francis intently before stepping to the side. "Come on in, Sarah. Make yourself at home."

"You sure?" Sarah looks at her curiously.

"Yeah." Elizabeth shrugs, closing the door once Sarah walks inside. "Francis, a little help in the kitchen, please."

Francis silently follows behind Elizabeth after granting Sarah a reassuring smile. He knew that Elizabeth would react like this, but he could tell that something was off with Sarah and they needed to get to the bottom of it. Even if it took a little emotional manipulation.

"What are you thinking?" Elizabeth questions in a hushed tone, transferring the food into containers before handing the empty containers to Francis.

"Something's up." Francis concedes. "I'm hoping by bringing her here..."

"She'll tell you what that is." she finishes for him. "Its not right, but okay."

"Its not like I'm lying to her." Francis counters. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you want her here."

"Don't try to psychoanalyze me, Francis." she counters, looking at him intently. "Just get out there before Jason comes home and scares the life out of her."

It didn't take long for Jason to come home after Francis rejoined Sarah in the living room. The look on his face went from a happy one to a completely blank expression. Glancing at Francis then Sarah, he walks off to find Elizabeth, making his way into the dining room.

"Why's your sister here?"

"Francis brought her." Elizabeth admits, walking over to wrap her arms around him. "He says its gonna be okay."

"He better make damn sure of that." Jason kisses her softly before using his hand to brush away a few strands of hair that fell over her face. "It'll be his head if it isn't."

"I'm sure he knows that." she counters, smiling slightly. "Tonight's about us...about our home...don't make her ruin it for you."

"She couldn't even if she tried." he assures, his expression returning to the soft, loving expression it had been before. "I love you."

"I love you." she lays her forehead against his. "You ready to host a house warming party with me?"

"No." he laughs softly when she nudges him. "For you...of course."

"Good answer." she moves out of his embrace before taking his hand in hers at the sound of the doorbell. "Because the party has just begun."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
